Byun Rabbit Hybrid
by QMuse
Summary: Chanyeol menemukan sesuatu di belakang celana perempuan! itu menjadikan Chanyeol gila karena terus memikirkannya.


FIRST

INI MURNI PEMIKIRAN SENDIRI DAN TERINSPIRASI DARI TEMEN AKU YANG SUKA ANIME

GAJE

GS CHANBAEK

baekhyun (25)

chanyeol (26)

Aku berharap kalian suka

Just One Part

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

~ RANDOM POV ~

" _Dia melihatku, Lelaki itu melihat ekorku, ekorku kecil tetapi lelaki itu lihat, oh tidak!"_

Aku sedikit bergetar tanda gugup ,seseorang melihat ekor kelinciku yang lupa aku masukan ke dalam celanaku.

Mama nya melarang siapapun melihat ekornya, sejak kecil baekhyun sudah tau bahwa dirinya berbeda dari manusia lainya, ia memiliki ekor kelinci dan sepasang telinga yang tertutup rambut tebalnya.

Sekarang seseorang melihat ekornya membuat ia gugup sekaligus panik,jika jati dirinya ada yang tau, ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Mungkin ia akan dikurung seperti kelinci?.Pikiran baekhyun sangat polos.

" _APA AKU SALAH MELIHAT? IA MEMILIKI EKOR YATUHAN!! aku tau jika itu bukan rekayasa, itu asli!"_

Park Chanyeol yang berada di sisi jalan cafe, langsung masuk ke pintu cafe menemui temannya yang menunggunya.

"JONGIN! aku melihat sesuatu,perempuan,ekor,dan imut!"

chanyeol hanya bisa menyampaikan singkat apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Tenanglah kawan,ceritakan dengan benar,aku tidak mengerti"

"Aku bertemu seorang perempuan, dia memakai celana dan aku berada di belakangnya, dia memiliki ekor kecil yatuhan!! EKOR JONGIN EKOR!"

Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan menggebu gebu tanda tak sabaran.

"Mungkinkah... Dia Hybrid?"

"Hybrid? apa itu? dari mana kau tau?Siapa yang memberi tahumu? Apakah memang ada? di memiliki ekor? Dia hybrid?"

Chanyeol memang cerewet, Jongin sampai kewalahan menerima pertanyaan tersebut.

"Begini park, pacarku Kyungie, dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia melihat artikel lama dan seorang hybrid dari para ilmuan kabur dari tempat uji cobanya, Itu sudah 13 tahun yang lalu."

"Mungkinkah?"

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Park Chanyeol merenung di balkon Kamarnya,dia memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Dan dia ingin sekali lagi menemui perempuan tadi yang berhasil mencuri perhatian Chanyeol dengan ekornya.

 _"Pokoknya aku ingin menemui perempuan tadi! Pasti! Harus!"_

Pagi sekali Chanyeol sudah mandi dan bersiap , Nyonya Park terheran apa yang dilakukanya sehingga chanyeol bisa rajin pergi kuliah.

"Makan dulu chan, mama nyiapin wortel kesukaan kamu"

"Iya ma" Jawab chanyeol seadanya.

Di meja makan Chanyeol berpikir kembali,Ia teringat bahwa kejadian itu 13 tahun yang lalu dan mulai penasaran apa yang mamanya tau tentang hybrid.

"Ma.. Mama tau hybrid?"

"Tau lah itu jadi trending di seluruh dunia waktu itu,Eh tau darimana kamu?"

"serius ma??Dari Jongin dan kemaren aku ketemu hybrid"

"SERIUS? Bawa kesini ya Chan mama kepengen liat"

"Iya"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menelusuri sisi jalan yang kemarin ia lewati.

Kadang duduk jika cape di kursi jalan sembari melihat apakah perempuan tersebut datang lagi ke jalan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mama Baeki beli wortel dulu ya"

Baekhyun memang seperti anak kecil, dia jarang bergaul dengan teman temanya, bahkan bisa dibilang dia tidak punya teman, karna tidak diijinkan.

Baekhyun sedikit takut dengan jalan ini, dia sedikit trauma dengan kemarin karenanya ekor kecil milik dirinya terlihat orang asing.

.

.

.

.

" _DAPAT! itu dia,dia disana, memakai baju pink,dia menutup ekornya"_

Chanyeol terburu buru mendekati Perempuan itu.

"Ha--hay"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut disapa tiba- tiba. _"bukankah dia yang melihat ekorku?aku takut ya tuhan"_

"ha--hayy juga? Aa--da apa Kak?"

Baekhyun masih sedikit takut,ia benar-benar takut dikurung seperti kelinci asli.

"Bisa berbicara dulu?"

Chanyeol sedikit menghilangkan kegugupannya di depan perempuan cantik ini." _sial! dia cantik dan imut sekali!"_

"Baeki akan pergi berbelanja wortel kesukaanku, baeki hanya punya 1 jam" Tiba-tiba saja baekhyun berbicara seperti biasa.

Mamanya berbicara baekhyun hanya bisa keluar rumah 1 jam saja.

" _Jadi dia suka wortel ya, apakah dia kelinci? "_ chanyeol bergumam dalam hati

"Siapa nama kamu?" Chanyeol bertanya ke inti saja.

"Baekhyun atau baekki" Dia memamerkan senyum termanisnya setelah tau manusia ini baik.(mungkin)

"bagaimana jika aku membelikan baeki wortel kesukaan baeki?"

Darah chanyeol berdesir ketika dia mengucapkan kata 'Baeki' Itu terasa imut,Chanyeol menyukai baeki tentu saja.

"Benarkah kakak akan membelikan baeki wortel ?? Tapi baeki ingin banyak wortel! agar tidak cepat habis"

Mata baekhyun memancarkan kesenangan yang luarbiasa.

"Tentu saja kita akan membeli banyak wortel, ayo kita beli sekarang"

Chanyeol seperti sudah gila, dia benar benar menyukai wajah, suara, tubuh, bahkan telinga kecil yang terselip di topi pantai baekhyun.

Dia sudah mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan Chanyeol membawa Bakehyun ke mall di daerah sana.

"Baeki selain wortel ingin apa lagi?"

"Hmmmm...Baeki ingin Salad, apakah kakak juga ingin salad?"

Baekhyun yang memandang seluruh bangunan besar itu menjawab asal.

"Tidak,Jangan memanggil kakak, nama aku chanyeol.Panggil aku chanyeol"

"Canyul? Baeki suka Canyul, Canyul membelikan baeki banyak sekali wortel"

Setelah membeli 2 keresek wortel dan salad, baeki berbicara seperti itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli, dia sedikit malu dipanggil Canyul, Dan chanyeol memikirkan sesuatu.

"Baeki, apakah baeki ingin pergi ke rumah Canyul? "

"Tetapi Baeki hanya disuruh kembali ke rumah setelah 1 jam, tadi jam 1 berarti jam 2 baeki harus pulang, Lihat" Baekhyun memperlihatkan jam tangan nya yang terdapat note kecil bertulisan 'jam1-2'.

"Ahh kau benar,baiklah bagaimana jika besok?Apakah baeki bisa?Kita akan bertemu di tempat biasa"

"Baiklah,Baekki akan meminta izin pada mama" Baekhyun berbicara dengan tenang

"Eeee-h ja-ja-ngan Baeki tidak usah meminta izin biar Canyul saja"

chanyeol takut mama baekhyun tidak memberi izin dan memisahkan mereka.

Chanyeol sungguh menyukai Baekhyun.

"okeh, baeki ingin segera pulang"

.

.

.

.

.

Disini Chanyeol berada, di tempat duduk sisi jalan, menunggu pujaan yang membuat dia gila dengan seluruh sikapnya.

Byun Baekhyun si Hybrid kelinci

Chanyeol membawa baekhyun ke rumah nya, membawa baekhyun ke sang Ibu yang ingin bertemu Hybrid.

Sang ibu terkesima apa yang dilihatnya ketika ibu chanyeol membuka topi pantai milik Baekhyun. Ibu Chanyeol menyetujui jika anaknya mencintai hybrid ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mama Baekhyun khawatir anaknya,dirinya dan suaminya yang Seorang Hybrid tertangkap basah di dunia manusia, karena hal Chanyeol-Baelhyun yang menjalin hubungan selama 3 Bulan, Ya mereka telah berpacaran,saling menyayangi dan saling mencintai.

Namun kekhawatiran tersebut sirna ketika melihat Chanyeol yang begitu mencintai Baekhyun,Memberi perhatian lebih terhadap Baekhyun.

Ibu Baekhyun mempercayai Chanyeol untuk menikahi putrinya satu satunya di dunia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Baekhyun jadilah ibu dari anak anaku" Chanyeol begitu memandang takjub Baekhyun saat ini, ia menahan hasratnya.

"Anak? apa itu? baekki tidak mengerti?" Baekhyun memamerkan mata polosnya terhadap chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-- berhenti menatapku kau membuat ku--Arghhh"

Chanyeol menerkam Baekhyun seperti Harimau menangkap Kelinci

"Aaaaa Canyul jangan menjilat leherku!!! Kenapa rasanya seperti ini!"

 **~ TAMAT** **~**

sesudah itu kalian memikirkan apa yang terjadi. terserah kalian mikir apa :v

tamat yeay... First Cerita aku, jangan ada yang plagiat _

ini murni dari otak aku yang pas pasan.

Jangan lupa ya untuk comment dan love

Semoga readers nya banyak

Amiin


End file.
